


Two Days

by eliterose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliterose/pseuds/eliterose
Summary: A ghost from the past visited Draco two days before his wedding.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 28





	Two Days

Someone was knocking the front door. Draco looked at the time and frown. It was close to midnight, a weird hour for anyone to visit him. As he walked towards the door, he held his wand tightly. The war was long over however the nightmare stayed.

“Draco,” greeted the witch as he opened the door.

Suddenly, time stopped. Draco looked at the face in front of him. A face that he had not seen for almost a decade.

“Granger,” he greeted back. Hermione gave him a small smile. Her face was beautiful as always although there was an air of… something that he could not figure it out.

“I heard about your wedding. Two days from now,” Hermione said as she continued to stand at his front door. Draco was unsure of what to do. A nod was all he did.

“May I come in?” Draco was reluctant to let her in. Not because she was dangerous but letting her in to his house felt like letting her in back to his life. Despite the reluctance, he stepped aside and let her in. Hermione stepped inside, slowly and carefully.

Draco thought of offering her drinks however that would be sending a message that he welcomed her. No, he did not welcome her in his house, his personal space. He walked a few steps in and stared at Hermione.

“I will make this quick. I am here because I want a closure from whatever we had years ago,” she said, icy brown eyes looking back at him.

“A closure? Forgive me, Granger, but I don’t think there is anything for us to close?”

“YES, THERE IS!” Hermione took a deep breath as soon as those words left her mouth. “When we were in Hogwarts, you were like two different persons. You called me names, but at the same time you were so caring, you treated me with nothing but love. At the Manor, you did not give us up to Bellatrix. We were almost lovers except… we were not.”

“I just want to know, Draco. Why? Was it my blood? If you hate me so much then why were you like my boyfriend during those time?” Hermione whispered the questions. She realised after almost a decade; these questions had been haunting her. She hated to admit it, it took all her Gryffindor courage to even apparate let alone knock on the door, facing him. However, she needed this. Once Draco was married, not even Godric himself could make her confront him.

“Why does it matter now? I have been dating Astoria for close to 5 years and even before Astoria, we have already gone our own ways. You were the celebrated war hero and I was the boy who defected at the last hour,” he answered calmly.

They had not been in contact after the Battle of Hogwarts. He saw her at his trial however they did not exchange any words. Back then, he realised he wished she did something, just to acknowledge that they were not strangers or enemies. However, as the years gone by, he realised himself, it could have gone both ways. Even a lame wave after the trial could make a difference.

Hermione smiled sadly, “I followed you, you know. Not in a creepy way but I keep up with any news about you. I did not realise it immediately but I will find articles about you in Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly. Any stories that has a tiny thread that link to you, make me excited”

Draco took a deep breath. Hearing that, he realised he should give her what she wanted. A closure, a reason.

“Yes, your blood was one of the reasons. However, ultimately, Granger, it has always been the fact you are always second. I know you hate to hear this but I always love something more than I love you. I love my blood purity more than I love you. Once my belief was gone, I thought of dating you but… I love Astoria more,” he heard how cold he sounded but that was what she came here for right? A closure.

Hermione nodded. Another sad smile ghosting her lips. This was what she needed to hear. She was ready to leave his house. As Draco saw her back, suddenly he felt it. Something was rising and words that he never thought he will admit came out from his mouth.

“I followed you too, you know. All these years, I always read articles about you. _Hermione Jean Granger_ , brightest witch of our age, overachiever in the Ministry. I read when you made the House Elf bill passed. I read all the annual articles every time you visit Hogwarts in May. I read when Rita Skeeter caught you snogging with a mystery guy at muggle London. I baited people to tell me stories about you. You were and are my ghost. You have never stop haunting me!”

Hermione stared at Draco. Tears started welling up at her eyes. “Oh Draco, if only I knew,” the only words that came out from her mouth.

“What? You will not come to my house and disrupt a guy who is getting married in two days?” asked Draco with a cocked eyebrow. He could not help it. He just admitted something that nobody knew. All these times, as much as he loved Astoria, there was always something about Granger, about _Hermione_ that made him illogical. He did not want to be with her but at the same time, the thought of her with other guys made him feel oddly upset. Illogical when he, himself was with Astoria.

“No, I would have come sooner. All these times, I thought you never cared. I thought my visit today is a selfish move, one that is only for my personal fulfilment,”

“It is, Granger. I love Astoria more than I ever love you,” even Draco can hear the shakiness in his voice. While he did not doubt his love for Astoria, he was beginning to doubt the latter part of his words. Hermione once again, smiled to him. She was getting ready to leave his house.

“Tell me then, Draco, if you love her more, then why is it me who is haunting you all these years?” With that, she left his house and Draco heard the sound of her apparating. Leaving him standing at the same spot, staring at the empty space.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction. All my fanfictions will be related to a number between 1 to 10. This is 2!


End file.
